An Arrow-Family RoadTrip
by McNineSpike
Summary: While Bats and his family vacation at Disney World, the Arrows watch over Gotham. This is the story of how they get to Wayne Manor and what happens when they do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here it is! The Arrow-Family's Road Trip. This is a fluff story tie in to "A Batfamily Vacation" in which the batfam go to disney for a well deserved vacation! And before you ask, YES! Alfred did recommend, okay cough cough, enforce the trip. But, really that's what you have to do to get Bruce out of the house! Anyway,I'm basically throwing the continuity out the window, yep ya see it? there it goes, bye bye, continuity. I'm mixing New 52 and pre-re-boot awesomeness and earth 16 or (YJ)'s verse all together into one big pot, now just a two parts Roy Harper's snarkiness, and three parts Lian's cuteness, and one slightly OOC Green Arrow, oh, and Black Canary and you'll get a Arrow Family Road Trip! Okay, i hope you enjoy! And don't hesitate to drop me a dime, tell me what you think... And if you like this please check out ABV! And from now on there ill be NO MORE! long author's notes!

Chapter One: The Call

It's not normally this quiet in Roy Harper's living room. But having a sleeping Lian resting on his chest might have something to do with that. He counts, yep, this is the fourth time she's fallen asleep while watching Beauty and the Beast, perhaps the movie just isn't her cup of tea. He's waiting for Mia to arrive, so he can go out do a light patrol and be home in time for his little one in the morning. For him, quitting the life just isn't an option, sure he's tried it, but he figures after a while his body craves it. Craves the sense of adrenaline, that rush. And instead of getting it from drugs, which only be worse, he puts on his costume and gets just right back out there.

The credits roll and he strokes Lian's long fluffy hair. He smiles down at his sleeping daughter, hoping that tonight she'll have good dreams. She snuggles closer into his chest, and he can't help the smile that place at his lips. Maybe he won't go out tonight, maybe he'll call Mia and tell her he just wants to spend time with her.

But then he thinks about the city, and how, if he doesn't suit up, go out. Some else's little girl might get into trouble. Besides, he's heard a whispers through the hero community that a certain Nightwing is wrapping up a case in his town tonight. And he better talk to his acrobat friend before he goes back to the Haven. Who knows maybe they can even do a team up?

With those thoughts in his mind he gently carries Lian to her pretty in pink themed bed room. Tucking her in he hears a soft knock echo through the house. That must be Mia, he thinks quickly jumping into his costume and grabbing his bow and quiver full of arrow balancing next to his door.

Peaking through the small window, he eyes fix upon...upon nothing. Nothing but empty air waiting for him outside... But he could have sworn he heard a knock. Maybe not? He turns readying himself to wait for Mia in the living room when the knock comes again. This time with a wide spin kick he jumps back to the door. Flexing his arms and getting ready, he opens the door.

Nothing.

And then he gets a sinking feeling. "Dammit," he mutters notching an arrow to his bow. He hates it when spooky does this, he is just a tease. He turns back from his door, and as he takes the corner turning to look for the spook in his kitchen, he hears it. The laughter, it's like he's a kid again, and he's one of those poor villains about to fall victim to the bright bird. But he's not bright anymore, and his laugh is deeper. Roy huffs, it's more like a chuckle as he takes the next corner. This one leads him toward the noise and hopefully toward the spook. Once in his living room cloaked in midnight darkness, he searches. Behind the couch, and as he's looking he here the laugh again. It's heading toward the back of the house. Heading, toward Lian's room. And now Roy is freaking fuming. He runs toward the back of his house jumping over the couch and knocking over a lamp in the process.

And finally, he rounds the last corner, bow still drawn, head still fuming, when he sees him. Stupid freaking Nightwing is holding his daughter is his arms rocking her gently, a wide grin on his stupid face.

Roy rolls his eyes and unhitches his arrow, he places it back in the quiver and inspects the acrobat.

Dick's got that look on his face, the one where he just grins at you until you stop feeling mad. And Roy hates to admit it but he is the biggest sucker for that one.

The archer crosses his arms. "I thought I'd catch you hanging from the celling."

Dick just grins, "You're getting faster, I didn't have time to climb your walls." He places Lian back into her bed, and smoothes her hair. If only the girl knew, and perhaps she did understand, just how much her Uncle Dick did care for her.

Nightwing flips out of the room. And just for good measure walks on his hands down the hallway, Roy trailing after. Flipping once again he lands on the couch and in the process picks up the lamp discarded forgotten on the floor and puts it back into place, smiling, "Alfred always reminds me to clean up once I make a mess." He says.

"Yeah, and I think your the only human being able to pull the stunt you just pulled." Roy says, sitting down next to his long time friend.

"Yeah, well," Dick starts pulling his knees up to his chest, "You're not so bad yourself. The only reason I'm super human is because Bruce trains us like 24-7. I'm serous, the titans were a break for me..."

"Ha, Slade was a break for you?" Roy says, turning fixing an few arrows in his quiver.

"Oh yeah, Slade Wilson has NOTHING on Bruce Wayne." Dick shrugs, "Slade is just way creepier..."

"Hell yes! He is a one eyed creep." Roy says. Then crosses his arms, Nightwing is a busy hero, probably the busiest besides batman and superman themselves, so why is he sitting on the couch shooting the breeze with him, Roy thinks. "Hey, Dick, this isn't like you. Why are you sitting in my living shooting the breeze with me?"

Dick crosses his eyes from under the mask, wow had he really just gotten caught that easily? Batman would not be proud. But then again, Batman probably would have just come right out and said it. Old spooky doesn't dance around the important stuff. But again, Batman doesn't sugar coat the important stuff either, Dick smiles, and boy oh boy does this need sugar coating. He bites his lip and considers.

"Out with it!" Roy says.

"Okay, okay, geez." Dick begins shuffling just a little bit further from Roy. "Um, so you know how Batman doesn't like ever take Vacations?"

Roy nods.

"Alfred convinced the big man to take a big one."

"Big what? Dick you are making no sense."

"We are all going on a family vacation together, that's me, little D, Timbo, Steph, Babs, Cassy, Bruce, Selina, and...and...Jason. Um we're going for two weeks and we really need another family, just as big as our to you know...cover Gotham. The flashes are all caught up with their loony bin so right now we need some one or ones to deal with ours. And who better than Red Arrow and-"

"No." Roy smiles, "You know what Dickface, scratch that," and he frowns just as Dick lights up, "fuck no."

"Aw, C'on, Royyyeeeeee..." Dick's doing the face, "don't make me do the face..." He peals off his mask and does his puppy eyes at Roy who refuses to look at him. "Please, you should do it because then the Bats would owe you one...and he...well...we.. don't ever owe anyone one." Dick is still doing the face while Roy looks away and pouts.

"Looky, looky." Dick says.

Roy turns, and dammit, "You look just like my daughter when she wants me to buy her another toy..."

"Well, do I get the toy/" Dick asks, crossing his arms and pouting even more.

"fine..." And Dick's face in that moment lights up the world.

Roy dead pans, how could he say no to that face. Who knows maybe working with Green Arrow and the Canary will be... enlightening...either that or damn frustrating.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dick says. He jumps up from the couch and proceeds to attempt his circus routine in the middle of Roy's living room. "What are you on tonight? Geez." Roy says as Dick sticks the landing.

"Haha, is it that obvious?"

Roy nods, "Well yeah. Your even chipmunkier than usual."

"I took Damian to his first coffee shop poetry night, he been really getting into Po lately, and so he ordered tea and I got coffee...but I forgot to ask for it to be decaf." he puts his hands on his hips, "you should have seen me like an hour ago...even the criminals couldn't stand me, and I'm normally so chatty."

"Well, I'm not sure what's weirder," Roy scratches his head. "The fact Damian went to a poetry night, that you forgot to order decaf, or that the criminals couldn't stand you..."

Dick rolls his eyes and puts his mask back on. "Yeah, whatever." He shrugs going for Roy's door. He cartwheels there and then turns to say his goodbye, "Great, so Ollie and Dinah will be here in the morning to pick both you and Lian up. Just think of it as an...an Arrow Family RoadTrip!" Dick says, jumping out the door, and before Roy can respond dissolving into night.

Roy rests his head agains the door frame...what did he just do?

A/N And it begins! Don't forget to check out "A Batfamily Vacation" if you have already, the 10th chapter is up and ready to be read! Also drop a dime? Is this one a keeper? Maybe? and yes the next chapter will be longer!

McNineSpike, LLL (laugh like Lian!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter two and a surprise for Roy!

Roy cannot believe last night. Scratch that, yes he can, giving into puppy dog eyes, classic. Oh, he such a sucker. Now he's stuck kneeling on Lian's bed room floor searching for her stuffed cat, a present from Damian, little demon brat, and hoping that Ollie and Dinah never show up. After doing a light patrol last night and nearly getting caught a few times he decided to call it a night. He couldn't focus, wasn't about to start, and he didn't want to put anyone, even himself, at risk. It's just...Dick's news, really? He's not sure what is weirder the fact that Batman is taking a vacation or the fact that Jason is going... Unlike most people Roy doesn't mind the hot head hood, he respects him. Jason's been through life, he knows what it's all about. So, he understands where he comes from. But his family, Dick? Do they really? And maybe that's the point of this whole venture, get to know each other, team bonding...whatever. At least he'll get to work out in Batman's secret cave...

"there it is, little bugger," Roy says, grabbing Lian's cat, Kitty, for it's hiding spot under the bed. Honestly, he wasn't too thrilled with the name, sort of unoriginal but it was better than what she first wanted to call the cat, and Roy's sure she learned this one from the little Demon himself. Upon arriving home with the gift she promptly named it, Oaf. "Oh, Lian," he smiles and gathers her bag. He makes sure not to forget Ollie's 6 year old gift to her, a set of pink arrows with plastic tips.

"Yes, daddy?" He turns, "ouch!" figures he would hit his head on the bottom of his daughter's bed. He earns himself a small laugh from Lian.

"Yeah, peanut." He hands her Kitty.

"watch your head." she smiles slyly.

"Sure thing," he picks up her bag and turns off the lights in her room. After Dick disappeared last night he'd received a few texts from Ollie. Apparently, he wanted to leave at the butt crack of dawn, the ripe time of 4:30 in the morning. He claimed it was to beat Star City traffic, but really, it's probably just to get under his skin. So, he woke up his six year old daughter told her about Uncle Dickface's visit, where they're heading, and now here he is, almost five o'clock, and still no green freaking arrow.

He takes Lian's hand and guides her to the kitchen, "Okay, Lian lets go through Uncle Tim's traveling check list." Out of the goodness of Dick's heart he texted Roy a batfam traveling check list so he wouldn't quote, "forget any of his necessities...like a toothbrush," Why Dick would think he'd forget his and his daughter's toothbrush, well it's beyond him.

"When I say the item you say check, got it peanut?" Roy says, opening the list.

"Okay," she smiles.

"pants,"

"but i wear dresses and skirts too daddy? was i just supposed to bring pants?" Lian looks confused, her green eyes slightly crossed and lower lip jutting out.

"Okay," Roy corrects, "Pants, dresses, skirts?"

"Check, check and check,"

"Good,"

"Tops" Roy asks, checking pants off the list and adding, dresses and skirts next to it. He writes a small note to Dick, "Yeah, short pants don't forget your dresses and skirts..."

"Underwear?'

"Check."

"Socks?"

"Check,"

Roy continues down the list, skipping the items that most definitely do not apply to Lian. He crosses off, blades, baterangs, extra jump line, gloves, cowls/masks/helmets, there is some weird stuff the batfam have on the list Roy muses. Like, short pants, extra thick socks, sunscreen for Timbo, Joker venom antidote and really they take that everywhere? Finally, Roy finishes the list with Lian, and Ollie is still not outside.

OLLIE AND DINAH

"Dammit, Ollie," Dinah says, "Just ask for directions," she huffs and rolls down the window, "and if you won't I will..."

"Hold it together Canary, I told you we're not lost...We're just going the long way...okay?"

Dinah crosses her arms, "no not okay!"

"Don't you know how to get to Roy's house? We told him we'd be there an hour ago." She looks over to where Ollie is cursing at the GPS. He stops cursing the GPS's mother long enough, so he can get a sip of his coffee while it's still warm.

"Chill, we'll make it." Ollie says, taking a hard right at the last minute.

"No. Do you know what Bats will do to us if we're late!" Dinah says crossing her arms and poking her head out the window. "Excuse me?" the blond bomb shell says to a man walking his dog. The man noticing Dinah looks up, and smiles. Ollie starts muttering something about keeping the guy's eyes to himself until he reaches the window, close enough so the other man can here.

"Yes Miss."

"Do you know how to get to..." She rattles off Roy's address as the sun makes itself known in the sky, and yep, they're really freaking late. Ollie just looks down at his GPS again. He resists the urge to punch the infernal device into space and all the way back to Krypton.

LATER:

"Did you use the potty, you know Grandpa Ollie doesn't like to stop." Roy asks. After sending and receiving a few R rated texts from Ollie, he's deciphered that they're on their way. All he can think about is how much of a bat glare their going to get if they are late.

"Yes daddy. I went potty twice..." Lain grabs her stuffed cat from his hands and tucks it into her side.

The door bell rings, oh thank god! That must be Ollie.

Lian runs for the door and opens it.

That is not Ollie...or Dinah.

"What are you doing here?"

"Auntie Artemis!" Lian squeaks.

Artemis merely stares at Roy and ignores Lian jumping up and down next to her.

"Well, aren't you just peaches and cream in the morning..." Artemis crosses her arms.

"We don't need you. It's not like anyone actually believes you're Ollie's niece. Where's-"

Ah, shit.

The red head comes out from behind Artemis. A breakfast bar in his hands and a few more shoved into his pockets. Lian is basically having cows at this point, she is not used to having her Auntie Artemis and Uncle Wally over all at the same time. And neither is Roy, he's basically having cows as well, but for a very different reason. He can't stand Wally... Wally is like Dick on seven sugar highs, less entertaining flips, and no bad word puns that are always funnier when drunk. Nope, Wally is not Dick at all. But here they both are standing on his porch.

"Hey, there Roy-"

"Shut it." Roy says, "Why are you here West? We have a quota on red heads...it's one."

Wally crosses his arms and finishes his breakfast bar, he hands Artemis the trash. The female archer merely rolls her eyes and sticks it in her purse. Wally pulls another snack from his pocket.

"Dick asked me. You aren't his only red headed friend."

Roy face palms, damn Dick and his thing for red heads, damn it all.

"I thought he said you had your own loony bin to deal with."

"I do, but I am the second fastest man alive, I can be to Gotham in back in 15 minutes."

"He's coming." Artemis says.

Roy rolls his eyes and grabs Lian's bag closing the door and locking it in the process, "Dick owes me big time for this." He says just as Ollie and Dinah pull up. Ollie's driving one of those big SUVs made for a family more the bat's size, but it will be plenty roomy for them. Aint no way Roy is spending a road trip sitting next to a vibrating speedster. It's bad enough Arrow girl is coming...he sighs, this is going to be a long ass drive.

"What took you so long?" Roy says, putting Lian and his bag into the SUV, "I thought being late was the flashes job."

"We're not late, it's just Berry talks to everyone..."

"Not talking to you, flash boy."

Wally sighs, "it's KID FLASH! Why is that so hard?"

Artemis rubs his back, "he's just messing with you."

Roy rolls his eyes, "You know Bruce is going to have like seven batcows if we're late. It'll throw his whole batplan off."

"Yes, yes, I know, and pointing this out is not going to make us get there any faster."

"Hi Grandpa Ollie." Lian comes are the back of the SUV to get her iPod from Roy. He hands it to his daughter and goes back to scowling at Ollie, "Where's D?"

"Right here," Roy resists the urge to jump, dammit, how come she always sneaks up on him. It's like him and spooky have some silent contract to scare him shitless on a daily basis. "Sorry it to us so long," she helps to finish packing the car. "Mr. Queen over here refuses, like every other man, to ask for directions...when obviously lost."

"there should be no need if said man has a GPS! I bet it would have worked for Bruce..."

"news flash," Artemis says coming around the car because honestly this is taking too damn long, "you're not batman."

Lian draws everyone's attention... "I have to go potty."

Roy face palms, this is going to be a long family trip.

A/N So, short chapter, wanted to get this out there! Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, will be joining them for some parts of the trip!

Any suggestions as to what they should do on the road! review and tell me! I love getting your ideas! It helps me write the story! Until next time, feel the aster!

PS. I might change this to the Young Justice category because I'm taking a lot more stuff from that universe than anywhere else! KK

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes at the end!

The Arrows are still at least an hour behind schedule, and they didn't have time to stop for breakfast. This is about to get very dangerous. Wally is on his last Breakfast bar, so the car, well it's about to get a lot louder.

"Arty?" Artemis rolls her eyes. Her purse is now full of Wally's empty breakfast bar wrappers.

"Yeah, babe." She smiles over at her green eyed speedster.

"Got any more of those..."

"No." The young blonde archer cuts him off with a soft smile.

"Wally," Roy says from the back seat, "you had at least thirty of those. Do you really need more."

Wally grins sheepishly, "Nah," he pouts. And checks his watch, "Hey, Arrow, looks like were running a little late...isn't that funny, I'm like the second fastest man alive, and I'm always late."

"Hilarious." Ollie grimaces. Then he has the most wonderful idea. The bat wouldn't even think of doing this. Ollie looks over at Dinah who is scrolling through the fading Metropolis radio stations, "hey, babe, I got the best idea." He turns, catching Lian's eye in the back seat with Roy.

Smirking, "Hey Lian, princess, you wanna go fast?"

The little girl claps her hands and smiles back at the driver, "yeah!" she cheers, then looks over at Roy who's finishing a face palm,"okay daddy?"

Roy grins, "sure, just as lone as Grandpa Ollie doesn't get caught."

He replays that sentence over in his head and mentally slaps himself. What kind of morals is he teaching his daughter? Don't get caught... Ah well, he'll make it up to her later with a stern lesson on friendship or something. Right now he really doesn't want to be late to Gotham. Bruce will probably put the Batdog on them.

Ollie presses the gas, and the car jerks to life, rocketing forward.

Lian claps her hands.

"Ollie what are you doing?" Dinah almost yells, "MPD are all over this highway..."

"I'm Green Arrow, I don't get caught."

"Oh yeah, that's real great logic." Artemis chimes in, smirking, "still not batman..." she whispers.

Ollie just presses the peddle harder. The engine is wining in the hot summer heat, and Wally's grinning like a mad man.

He throws his arms around Artemis, "yeah, babe, we got a need for speed." He smirks and kisses her ear.

"Yucky," Lian cries, covering Roy's eyes, "don't look daddy."

"Thank you princess." He smiles, pushing her hands away. "Don't ever scar my child like that ever again."

Ollie nearly turns while driving, "my back seat is a make out free zone."

"Sorry, Mr. Queen." Wally wines.

"Hm," Dinah turns to Ollie, "Ollie, the police are tailing you..."

"Ah, shit."

Lian turns to Roy, "oh, no, daddy, we got caught." she pouts, "how dare they." The little girl looks honestly confused.

"It's alright princess," Roy says, ruffling his little one's hair.

Wally pipes up, "hey, Ollie I hear if you make them laugh they let you off easy. That's what Uncle does all the time, man hasn't gotten a ticket in forever..."

"Your forgetting one very important detail." Dinah says, crossing her arms, "Ollie is not funny."

Ollie dead pans, eyes wide, "W- What do you mean I'm not funny?" He crosses his arms as he pulls to the side, waiting for the officer, "I mean, your jokes..."

A tapping on the glass saves Dinah from crushing Ollie that much more. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ollie looks at the uniform of this officer. With a start he realizes that it is not a MPD uniform, well they must be in...ah shit, Bludhaven. Dickie boy's town, wouldn't it be funny-

"Ollie?" Ollie looks up into a pair of very familiar blue eyes, oops. This is not funny. He looks up at Dick Grayson, grinning. Ollie pinches the bridge of his nose, this is not funny at all. Ollie rolls down the window.

Roy cannot believe this is actually happening. Sure, he's heard tails of Dick arresting Jason before, but this, this is just so freaking sad. And it only gets worse, Lian climbs on Roy's lap and reaches the button for the window. The little girl looks sassy and pissed.

She pouts up at her grinning Uncle Dick, "Uncle Dick," The officer looks down, smiling, "No fair, you weren't supposed to catch us..."

Dick quirks a brow, "We were supposed to get away with it!" she shouts up at him.

Roy just wishes Dick would pull him out of the car and arrest him on the spot. It would be better than riding to town with the loony bin. "arrest me," he mouths, up at Dick, who only grins wider. Roy doesn't know how the sun could ever compete with that grin, he needs some sun glasses for that grin, people could go blind.

"Don't speed guys, tis kay if your late. He looks down at his watch, Bruce isn't even awake yet." He looks over at Ollie turning shades of red in the mid morning light, "I'ma let you off the hook," he tips his officer hat, "be safe guys, feel the aster."

Ollie pulls back onto the road muttering quietly about bats...

"Uh, guys." They look at Wally.

"Yeah," Ollie says.

Wally takes a deep breath, "I'm hungry..."

A/N Okay, so a short chapter sorry about that guys. But a short chapter means an update faster for next time! I promise! I just hadn't updated in a while and I figured it was about time. I hope this made you laugh because I made me laugh super hard while writing it. In the next chapter Ollie and the Fam will arrive in Gotham, and eat breakfast! Then head off to the Manor!

If you have ideas for the story please share them. In addition, no reviews means no story.

Thanks for to all who did review! :) You made my day! And thanks to all who followed/favorited! You also made my day!

KK new chapter coming soon to a computer screen near you!

Feel the aster!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N i'm sooo sorry i have not updated recently. I've been really busy with "Raising a Hoodlum." And since that story has been getting more reviews I update it faster. Sorry, but that's just the way i write. Also, i have an outline for that story, not so much for this one... I'm kind of winging it... And I can't force the inspiration. That said, if you want this story to get more regular updates drop me a review telling me so. It would really mean a lot as i try to balance four active stories and actual essay writing for school. Okay, sorry for the long Author Note!

Now please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the Arrow-Family...Plus Wally.

Chapter 4

"I can't believe we actually got pulled over," Artemis says to Wally, "I mean, Dick, pulling us over. Embarrassing." the blonde quirks a brow, "Don't you think so?"

"Nah, not really, Dick's caught me doing worse things than speeding..."

Roy chokes on his coffee, leave it to the speedster to bring _that _up. Really, not around his daughter.

"Really, what happened?"

Roy grunts, oh she'll never find out. Roy kicks Wally, hard, under the booth. And the little shit Speedster doesn't even flinch, damn his super fast healing. But Roy is not having that story told, nope, nope, nope. Artemis does not need to know about the time Roy and Wally lost a bet to Kon and therefore had to streak all through Bludhaven. Wally didn't get caught because, well, who could catch him. Bur Roy, yeah, he had to be a indecency ticket issued to him by a pissed off Officer Grayson. So, he guesses, getting pulled over is nothing.

It didn't help the bet was if Kori and Dick were still going out. They were, but Roy didn't know that. And apparently neither did Kori at the time. He learned the hard way not to mess with Dick Grayson's girl anymore.

But then they broke up, broke up, and well now...

Thank god the waitress comes and plops their food down on the table because food is really the only thing that can distract Wally. Well, food and boobs, but Artemis doesn't need to know about that either.

"I'll tell you later..." Wally says, he shoves bacon into his mouth.

Artemis rolls her eyes, "You'll forget later."

Wally looks up, "What?"

Artemis face palms, and Roy smiles. His streaking secret is still safe.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to live in Gotham?" Ollie says looking down at the paper. The emerald archer is reading the Crime stats and though their at a record low, they're still higher than any other place in the country.

Dinah pats his arm, out of all them she has the most experience in Gotham. After all sometimes Bruce did have the birds take cases when he was injured beyond running from Alfred's protection. She smiles at the headlines, just visible, "Ha, looks like Bruce made the front page."

Ollie turns the paper over, "Ah shit," the media truly have no boundaries. On the front of the newspaper is a picture of Selina Kyle leaving Bruce's house. What's wrong with that, well, the picture captures their good-morning kiss. And the headline only makes it worse, "Isn't she the Cat's Meow," nothing is private. Well, at least he knows this will be lining Selina's kitty liter box.

"I hate Gotham..." Ollie trails off.

"Don't let Bruce hear you say that." Dinah smiles.

Ollie just shrugs, "he probably already knows I said it. That man has eyes and ears everywhere."

Dinah lowers her voice to a whisper, "he's batman not God."

Ollie closes the paper and turns to his food, "in this town, sweetheart, same thing."

"What's wrong peanut?" Roy asks, he sees that his little girl as barely touched her breakfast, "you don't like it?"

Lian just smiles up at him, "no, I just don't want to make the pancake sad..."

Roy isn't really sure what she's talking about, but then he looks down at her pancake. It's one of those smiley face ones, whipped cream for a smile, chocolate chip for a nose, and two cherries for eyes.

"Don't worry peanut, a pancake is made to be eaten." Roy demonstrates by scooping up one of the cherries plopping into his mouth, "hmm," he quirks a brow at his daughter.

She smiles again, "Okay."

The waitress returns a few minutes later, "Can I get you anything else?"

By this time Wally's plate is empty, they might as well just put it back on the shelf with how spotless it is.

"Yea-"

"NO!" All the Arrows cut Wally off, Wally pouts. Then smiles up at the waitress, "I have a fast metabolism," he says.

The waitress blushes and smiles down at Wally, "I see," she giggles and finishes collecting the plates.

Artemis just fumes. She shoots eye daggers at the waitress.

Roy is very insulted and slightly confused because, hello, everyone knows HE'S the hot red head.

Wally just wonders if she'll bring her some pie...

Once they finish in the restaurant they pile back into the SUV.

"Alright, let's set the GPS now so we don't get lost again," Dinah says, giving _the _wife knows all look.

Ollie just rolls his eyes, "fine," he fiddles with the GPS. After a few minutes he becomes very annoyed at the thing. He's currently cursing its 'space parents' and saying something about how GPSs are the reason Krypton fell. Dinah wrests her head on the dashboard, Roy covers Lian's ears so she can't hear Ollie's cursing, and Artemis and Wally are making kissy face at one another.

"Do ya need help?" Ollie looks up so fast that he bangs his head on the steering wheel. "Dammit, a bat!" He looks over at Tim Drake riding by on his bike, "Do you guys just pop out of no where in this town?"

Tim approaches the car and unbuckles his helmet, "We do kind of live here."

Wonderful, sarcasm, Ollie loves sarcasm, "Ha, funny kid, but no-'

"YES!" The rest of the car screams.

Dinah smiles over a Tim, "Hey Tim,"

"Hey Dinah,"

"We'd love your help. Ollie is challenged when it comes to the GPS."

Tim smiles, "Sure, what model do you have?"

Ollie goes cross eyed, "Model? A GPS is a GPS what does the model matter?"

Tim goes to Dinah's side of the car, so he can get a better look at the device.

"Well, the model depends on how temperamental or user friendly the device can be. Wayne tech GPSs are very user friendly and interactive, Bruce and I designed the proto type ourselves."

Ollie rolls his eyes, "of course you and the old man did. You need something to keep you guys busy when your not pulling your city out of the flames over and over again."

"Yeah, we do," Tim lets the snide comment slide right over his skin, "looks like you guys have a Wayne Tech Model. This will be easy.:

In a few seconds Tim as the GPS programed, for Wayne Manor, voice activation, bluetooth sync with the Maps app on their cellphones, and to take the shortest root with the least amount of traffic.

"Here you go Ollie," Tim smiles and gives the GPS back to the Arrows, he salutes, "see ya soon. I'll tell Bruce your on your way."

Ollie laughs, "kid your riding a bike, I'm pretty sure we'll get there first."

Tim laughs, "not in Gotham City traffic," he waves to Roy, Artemis, Wally, and Lian sitting in the back seat, "See ya guys soon!"

Ollie turns the car on, turning to his family.

"Bats, gotta love them..."

A/N Okay, so i hope you liked the chapter. Tim Drake trolled, hahaha, too funny! Also, sorry if it seems I"m making Ollie mean, I just think he'd say stuff like that. The next chapter will include Gotham City traffic and maybe another special batfamily guest? I don't know... We'll see. All i'm going to say is what would happen if Jason Todd cut Ollie off while driving? Hm, just a little hint. Then, we'll get the "speech" from Bruce and the Arrows will tour the Manor with Alfred.

Sound good? I hope so.

Lastly like i said above if you want more regular updates for ANFTR please drop me a dime telling me so! :) Thanks to all the new followers i got for this story! It really forced me to update sooner! :)

Feel the aster everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Big thanks to EVERYONE who added this story to their story alerts list! And a doubly thanks to all who reviewed! ANRT chapters will be coming weekly from now on because of you! So those of you who follow all my stories, here is the break down: ANRT, Dot One: Flying Blind (about Tim Drake going blind), Batfamily: Year one, and last BUT probably my best fic out right now, "Raising a Hoodlum." As you guys can see that is a lot of stories, so I'm only going to keep updating so long as you all keep reading/REVIEWING/following/favoriting. That is the way i know that updating is worth my time. Again, thanks so much! :) And if you want more of my writing with the Batfamily you can check out, "A Batfamily Vacation," "Batman's Forbidden Funny Face Photo," "Not the only Tower on the Horizon," (a marvel DC crossover), and finally, "Batfmaily: Year One," or the batfam in the YJ verse!

This has been a message from McNineSpike, thanks go all and I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! :)

Chapter Five:

Tim wasn't kidding. Gotham City traffic sucks. It's probably the worst rush hour Ollie's ever been in. Scary thing is, it's only 10 o'clock in the morning. Ollie doesn't even want to think about what it's like later on...

He hates Gotham.

"I'm bored..." Wally says, "are we there yet?"

Ollie rubs a hand over his face, "Wallace does it look like we're there yet?"

Wally huffs, "no..." Then the green eyed speedster gets a mischievous look in his eyes, "let's play eye spy," he says, turning to Artemis.

The blonde archer looks over at him, shrugging, "okay Wally,"

Lian claps her hands, "yea! A game." The blue eyed girl turns to her father who's looking out the window at the trashy streets, and he's wondering why anyone would want to protect a hell whole like this. But that's his mystery to solve, and perhaps if he stays, sees, and watches he'll figure out the answer to that question. Perhaps, Gotham is one of those hidden gems of the world, just waiting, to be brought back into light. Everyone can change, Roy knows that very well.

"Sure, peanut. Let's play," he looks at Wally, "you wanna go first West?"

Wally nods.

His green eyes scan the streets, the car's interior, the sky even. Finally, smirking, he settles his eyes on his target.

"I spy with my little eyes a scowling face..."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "too easy, Ollie!"

But Wally just nods his head, "nope," he smirks, "try again."

Ollie looks up, "did someone call me?"

And before Artemis, Wally, or Roy can answer, Lian does.

She smiles, "uh-huh, Grandpa Ollie, we're playing eye spy and Wally said he spied a scowler, and Artemis guessed, you."

Ollie shrugs, "I guess that's true... You see Princess I don't like lots of traffic."

Roy is outraged, "What?" He's practically climbing over the seat, "if I ever said that about you, I'd, I'd never hear the god forsaken end of it!"

Artemis turns, grinning, "I am his favorite niece," the blonde archer laughs.

"You're not even his real niece!" Roy huffs, "just admit it Ollie you like her better-"

Crash, crash, slam, Roy's angry man tirade is cut off by Ollie hitting the breaks and cursing, loudly.

He hates Gotham.

Smoke rises from the front of the rental car. Ollie was turning the corner, like the little GPS lady told him too, and out of nowhere comes this hot shot on his bike. He rounds the corner, cutting it close to begin with, not to mention the his red light. Before he can collide with Ollie's car he front flips off the death trap and lands on the other side of the SUV.

Roy only knows one person who can pull that off and not die...Well, two people actually, but one is on duty as an officer of the law right now. And the other... stalking toward them. Likely, he's cursing under his red helmet. Not even a scratch his on him.

But his bike is... recked.

Ollie's rental... well, Bats is probably going to pay for this anyway.

Smoke still rises from the front end of Ollie's SUV. He's seeing red. Who does this guy think he is? Dare Devil? Flipping over Ollie's car like some acrobat or something. If he didn't know any better he'd think this was another one of the bat brats out just to screw with him. That Timmy kid was enough, Ollie fulfilled his bat quota of the day.

"Is everyone okay?" Ollie asks.

"We're fine," Dinah says from the seat next to Ollie, "shaken but fine," she takes Ollie's hand, "how bout you pull off to the side?"

Ollie does as Dinah suggests, and they all climb out of the car.

Ollie stalks toward the lunatic who hit them with his motorcycle.

Roy watches Ollie approach Jason. He jumps in front of his father figure.

Jason is standing down wind, lighting up a cigarette in the midmorning sun.

"Not a good idea," Roy says, "just let me..."

Ah shit, then Jason turns, seeing the pissed look on Ollie's face. He stumps out his cigarette, and walks toward them like he freaking owns these streets. His helmet is only slightly open revealing his mouth but keeping the rest of his face and eyes hidden.

"What's up?" he moves like ice toward them, "broken arrowfamily,"

Ollie's face flushes, "how do you-"

Jason pulls his helmet off. Uncovering the rest of his face, teal eyes full of malice and hate, dark hair with a white streak blazing over his bangs, and a savage scowl that drives criminals to wetting themselves, the fallen robin continues to walk toward them until he's inches from Ollie's personal space.

Roy's hand rests on each of their chests, like a warning.

"You recked my bike," Jason says.

"You recked my rental," Ollie spits back. Honestly, it doesn't surprise him. Bats just love messing with him.

Jason shrugs, placing another cig between his lips, "daddybats will pay for it," he smirks, "aw, you're scowling already. Gotham already getting to you?"

Dinah steps in, she's an expert peacemaker. She worked wonders with Conner, Jason shouldn't be too different.

Dinah looks at the younger man straight in the eyes, "we're sorry for recking your bike,"

Jason shrugs, "it's not mine, it's the replacements, so don't care."

"Well, then, we're sorry for recking Tim's bike."

Jason shrugs again, "sup West?" he completely ignores Dinah, "what happened to no metas in Gotham?" he smirks, "bats breaking his own rules now?"

Wally crosses his arms, "I'm not here to go on patrol. I'm just here to visit Dick and spend time with Artemis."

Jason quirks a brow, "that so? No surprise, everyone comes to see Dick. I guess I'm just not pretty enough."

Lian steps forward holding her stuffed cat, "Kitten and I think you're pretty..." she smiles up at the fallen robin, "Kitten thinks your eyes are pretty."

Jason looks at Roy, then down at Lian, "well thank you, that's the nicest thing a cat's told me..."

Lian laughs, "Uncle Jay,"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Can you call Alfred so he can come pick us up. I don't wanna ride in the SUV anymore." She reaches up on tip toes , and Jason bends down. She whispers in Jason's ear like it's a big secret, "the SUV is broken," she says, "Uncle Ollie broke it."

Jason smirks at her, "I helped break it peanut. But don't worry, I'll call Alf."

Jason flips open his phone, "the lady has spoken..."

Jason steps away to make the call to Alfred. Lian follows, Jason takes her hand.

The arrows just look at one another. Then all eyes turn to Roy.

"What?" He says, "Jason is good with kids..."

"Apparently," Dinah says, "boy, what wouldn't I give to have him on my couch..."

Roy laughs, "No offense Dinah, but I think Jason might be just a little to crazy, even for you. I'm pretty sure the shrink who tried to get in his head would jump out of a window at the end of the visit." Roy looks over at Jason holding his daughters hand, smiling, "One thing is for sure, Jason Todd is special."

"You think?" Artemis says, "if he weren't so cute I'd side kick him to the curb."

"What?" Wally yells.

Artemis laughs, kissing Wally on the cheek, "don't worry babe, I'm just saying..."

Wally interrupts, "I don't wanna know what your saying."

Jason turns back, winking at Artemis.

She blushes, "he couldn't have..."

"He's a bat..." Dinah wrests a hand on Artemis's shoulder, "he heard you."

A/N thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if it tickles your fancy!

Coming up next Alfred will arrive and pick the Arrows up, Ollie will worry about his car, and they'll get the "speech" from Bruce.

McNineSpike


End file.
